


Transfiguration Practise

by ThePenguinOfDeath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Humiliation, Humor, Kissing, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Transfiguration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePenguinOfDeath/pseuds/ThePenguinOfDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny Weasley has accidentally found herself in a prank war with the Slytherin Ferret, and she is NOT going to let him win. At any cost. An old Battle of the Drabbles entry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transfiguration Practise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years and years ago for the Battle of the Drabbles over on the DG forum on ff dot net. The prompt was along the lines of a prank war or comedy.

"Stupid Ferret!" Ginny yelled at the tiny bathroom mirror, trying desperately to smooth down her unruly hair.

"What's he done now?" Hermione's voice drifted through from the dormitory.

"Just... ugh! My hair!" Ginny shouted back, searching desperately for her wand to try and fix it.

"What... oh." Hermione appeared in the doorway, her mouth dropping open in shock at the sight.

"Yes, indeed. Oh." Ginny snapped, turning around to face her. "Can you fix it?"

Ginny's hair had been transfigured into a mass of Slytherin green curls that, no matter what Ginny tried to do to them, would not stop sticking up from the top of her head like she had been electrocuted.

"You know, it kind of suits you..." Hermione joked.

"If I was going for the Einstein look." Ginny growled. "Which I'm NOT."

"You know who Einstein is?" Hermione sounded impressed.

"Ohh for goodness sake... you're useless! I'm going to find that Ferret and kill him."

"Or you could just embarrass him back." Hermione suggested, trying to suppress a grin. Ginny really did not know how funny she looked with her bright red face and green hair.

"Good idea!" Ginny snatched up her wand, which had been hiding under the sink, and sprinted out of the bathroom.

As she left, Hermione let out a snort of laughter. Malfoy really had surpassed himself this time.

As well as her shock of green hair, Ginny had a bright green, furry tail.

/

Smirking to himself, Malfoy strolled around the Slytherin common room idly twirling his wand in his hands. Earlier that day he had had a run in with the She-Weasel and had succeeded in transfiguring her hair into a passable imitation of that Muggle character Medusa's. She hadn't even noticed, even when he had added a bright green monkey tail and silver clawed feet. He had then spent the next half an hour laughing to himself about it and was looking forward to seeing her when she came to ask him to transfigure it back.

At that moment, the common room entrance burst open and a livid looking Ginny Weasley stepped out, brandishing her wand.

"Why hello Ginevra. You look a little flushed." He remarked, smirking at her.

"You... irritating... FERRET!" She yelled, pointing her wand at him. "Turn my hair back right now or I will ensure that you can't ever have children."

He quirked one perfect, blonde eyebrow at her. "Is that so? You've grown attached to the tail and claws then?"

"What?" Confused, Ginny turned to have a look, and while she was distracted Draco quickly and silently disarmed her.

"MALFOY! GIVE ME BACK MY WAND!" Ginny practically screamed.

"I'm afraid I don't feel very inclined to do that." He smirked again. "Unless... of course... you'd be willing to agree to my terms."

"Your terms?" Ginny's face went exceptionally pale. "What terms?"

"You have to do everything I say for one day. Be my slave. Oh, and you have to go down to dinner with your hair like that. I'll get rid of the tail though, I can be nice if I want to." He flashed a malicious grin.

"No. I won't do it. You can shove that idea right up your..."

"Temper temper Ginevra. Fine, I'll be keeping this then. Oh, and..." Calmly, he flicked his wand again and transfigured her skin a shiny silver colour. She almost looked like a Muggle robot, except with a shock of bright green hair and a scowling expression.

"Right THAT IS IT! You pompous ferrety prat, just you wait..." Ginny grabbed a candlestick from above the fireplace and flung it at Draco.

He dodged, using his Seeker's reflexes, and grabbed Ginny, pinning her against the wall.

"I told you to mind your temper, Ginevra. Di you not understand?" His voice was low and rough.

On a sudden, reckless impulse, she pressed her lips into his.

He froze for a second, then began to kiss back, his movements slightly frenzied.

Quick as a flash, she grabbed her wand and twisted away, grinning at Draco.

"Why, Malfoy, you shouldn't allow yourself to get distracted so easily."

His mouth had dropped open at her nerve. "What.."

Before he could compose himself, she shot a spell at him, transfiguring his hair Weasley red.

"Ha! Wanted to be a Weasley that much, did you? Let's see how everyone reacts when they see the great Draco Malfoy now."

Despite everything, Draco smirked. "The great Draco Malfoy am I? Well, it's nice to know my superiority has been acknowledged. Anyway, Ginevra, you still have the minor problem that you cannot transfigure yourself back. I charmed it quite specifically so only I could do that."

"Fine! In that case, I will tell everyone that you kissed me. What would it do to your reputation if they knew you had kissed a Weasley?" Ginny looked smug.

Draco quite calmly walked towards Ginny, hands in his pockets. She took a step back, then realised she had reached a wall. Draco reached his hands out and trapped her there, before smirking.

"The thing is, Weasley." He stared deep into her eyes. "I don't care what they think."

Her breath quickened. What was he about to do?

Calmly, Draco reached out and ran his hands down her sides. Then, just as calmly, he grabbed her wand again and tucked it back in his pocket.

"Finders keepers." With that parting shot, he left.

Ginny swore. "That idiotic Ferret..."


End file.
